


Restless Night

by WuffleTruffle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Fanfiction, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Inquisitor Cullen Rutherford, POV Female Character, Sex, Smut, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuffleTruffle/pseuds/WuffleTruffle
Summary: The inquisition has been busy trying to gain allies and find a way to end the breach once and for all. This has left the Inquisitor with little time for her Commander leaving her nights restless. Like the strong and brave warrior that she is, she takes it upon herself to seek out the Commander for some attention.





	Restless Night

 

The stones were cold underneath her naked feet and cold breeze grazed her naked shoulders. She tiptoed into the room but it seemed it was not needed at all. The commander sat in the middle of his study engrossed in more documents of his that never seem to give him a break. Even the knock against the door failed to capture the attention of the captain. So she blatantly walked into the room making sure to stomp along towards the table but the quilt continued to move and the blond head stayed bowed. 

 

 

She leaned down onto the table, propping her head onto her hand as she cleared her throat. Cullen jumped, a dark skid of black smeared the paper and it was further ruined when the ink pot fell over and the white paper turned black. She smiled sheepishly watching the startled Cullen trying to regain his composure. “Maker’s breath,” he brushed his hands down his clothes and bringing his chair back closer to the table. 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” she smiled, “I tried to get your attention, but you seemed occupied.” 

 

 

His brows were knit together as he failed to dry up the document and save it as much as he could but only succeeding in ripping the paper. “Ah, yes,” he mumbled. 

 

 

The inquisitor wanted those eyes on her and she didn’t like being ignored, not when she had gone through the trouble of getting out of her warm chambers in the middle of the night to seek his company. “As your Inquisitor I demand you look at me.” 

 

 

He froze at the strange order and looked up. “I apologize I meant no disrespect.” She bit her tongue to keep her laughter at bay and still leaning on the table she hugged her bosom. This seemed to catch his attention as he observed what the Inquisitor- what  _ little _ she wore. He swore, looking away, flustered.

 

 

 “Cullen?” She tilted her head, “look at me.” 

 

 

He looked but his eye drew lower and he looked away again closing his eyes, “forgive me but I-” She reached over to cup his face and it was warm to the touch and his cold hand grabbed hers but didn’t pull away. With his eyes closed, he spoke: “What can I do for you, Inquisitor?” 

 

 

The cold that had left her shivering seemed far away as her body grew warm just from the gentleness in those words. “I missed you” she spoke truthfully, loving the way the corners of his mouth turned up. 

 

 

He kissed the palm of her hand “as did I.” She pulled away, and he opened his eyes and watched her walk around the table and over to her and got the whole view of what she was wearing. 

 

 

The thin cloth hung on her shoulders and down her hips to her calves was almost an excuse. His breath caught in his throat. She grabbed his hand and guided his arm around her waist, she sat down in his lap with legs bent on each side and hung her arms around his neck. His hands gripped her waist, trapped and having no choice but to look up at her. She looked down and brushed her nose against his.  

 

 

“Inquisitor...” He tried to create some distance. Their chest covered in thin cloth were flush against each other. He could feel her nipples rub against his skin. While his armor lay on the ground behind him against the wall. “You’re shivering,” his arm tightened around her bringing her closer.

 

 

She didn’t feel the cold at all. All she felt was his warmth against her, his chest rising and falling with hers. “I got out of the warm comforts of my bed and out in the freezing night to see you,” she bit his ear. He was about to speak but the tug of his ear and the feel of the velvet tongue against the flesh captured his breath. “But you didn’t even notice me,” she pouted. 

 

 

Flustered and out of thoughts hid his face into her frame and his hot breath fanned her chest. She held him against her, stroking his hair. “You’re not very nice” she heard him mumble and she couldn’t help but smile. “The only person who’s not nice is you commander” she pulled away and he looked up at her once again. He had no idea the effect he had on her; the way her heart was hammering inside her chest, the way she could barely think being so close to him. The way she could barely breathe when his arms held her close so tight as if the one trapped wasn’t him but her. She didn’t mind that at all. She wanted to give herself to him over and over. She wanted his eyes on her all the time. 

 

 

“You’re the mean one not letting me rest… Always invading my dreams with those warm eyes of yours” she kissed his eyes that fluttered shut as she continued “this handsome face that won’t leave my thoughts…” she kissed his forehead “the sound of your voice every time you call for me…” she kissed his jaw. His breath grew ragged, “these lips…” his breath hitched as she captured the soft lips and she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs against his sides.

 

 

She felt his fingers drip tighter into her flesh. She moaned as his lips kissed her back just as roughly wanting more and more as the seconds passed. 

 

 

“These lips…” she moaned, her bottom lip pulled by his teeth not letting go and once again capturing them. She felt the wet velvet tongue against her lips. She met it eagerly with her own, sending shivers down south causing her hips to jerk forward against his. She squeezed her thighs to control herself. His tongue was hot against hers as it invaded her, every touch and stroke sending shivers down her core undoing her as she rubbed herself against him. She was embarrassed but she couldn’t stop. 

 

 

The repeated movement caused friction over her clit and it was worsened when he captured her tongue between his lips and began to suck. The feeling traveled south as if he had captured her clit sucking it for honey. She moaned as she became undone as waves of shock went through her, soaking her thighs and his pants. She didn’t stop rubbing herself against him till the orgasm subsided. She rested her forehead against his, as her hips softly moved and she squeezed her thighs feeling the fading pulses of her orgasm travel to her clit. It felt so good. 

 

 

She heard their ragged breaths and the howling of the wind outside. He placed soft kissed against her mouth, and she opened her eyes to find his staring into hers. Her face flushed and she hid her face into his neck, “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. She hadn’t meant to get off just from kissing. He stroked her back and kissed her cheek. 

 

 

“Don’t be”, he whispered, “were you waiting that long for me?” 

 

 

“Yes, it felt like an eternity,” she lifted her head. His expression grew guilty and began to apologize but she cut him off with the movement of her hips against his hardness.

 

 

“Maker…” he gripped her hips to stop from moving.

 

 

“I couldn’t even sleep,” she spoke, “tossing and turning” she grabbed his hand and slowly brought it up her dress “who could sleep in this state” his fingers grazed against her wetness and he swore. “Because of you and you didn’t even notice.” His finger returned to touch her again, dipping into the wetness causing her to grip his shoulders and moan. 

 

 

“That won’t happen again,” he whispered, “I promise.” 

 

 

She reached down to open his trousers but struggled. He chuckled, “let me” he opened them for her and she reached down feeling the small hair. She felt the leaking head as she pulled it out. She moaned at the sight at the glistening thing ready for use. He hissed as she began to stroke it opening his legs wider. She moved so she rested against the member and their juices mixed together as she rocked her hips slowly. They moaned, watching the head disappear and rest against her entrance until she moved back and it was wet from her. 

 

 

“You’re killing me,” he groaned, “fuck…”

 

 

“Please Cullen,” she cried, loving the way it rubbed against her clit, “please, please” she begged, rocking her hips once again. He held her against him as he got up, knocking everything over the desk and gently propped her down onto her back and he climbed up on top of her. He stopped till he was between her legs, bring his member against her once again to rub it like before. Her legs spread on their own wanting more. 

 

 

“Please,” she repeated her cry, “take me.” Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes glistened and her face flushed. 

 

 

“Anything for you,” he lined his member against the entrance and pressed in, “anything.” 

 

 

She cried out as she felt the girth stretch her. He kissed her and his comfort helped her relax. She wanted him inside her for so long. The last time felt like ages ago with the movement of the Inquisition and fight for allies had left little time for intimate conversation let alone this. Maker, she had wanted him so badly. He came back into her with a thurst and she broke away from the kiss and moaned, “so good…”

 

 

He thrust into her faster, helpless: not wanting to hurt her by rushing but losing thoughts bit by bit and  his thrusts gained momentum till she was a incoherent mess of moans underneath him. She bit her lip, watching him stare at her with his flushed face, his breath coming out rugged through his open mouth. “You’re so good,” she whispered, circling her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. She kissed him. “You’re so good…” She moaned, her hips moving with his every thrust. 

 

 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered, she began to shake her head but stopped when he pushed into her harder over and over gaining speed. He groaned as her inside clutched around her cock. 

 

 

“Oh, Maker!” She cried. He pulled her dress up exposing her breasts and took the exposed bud into his mouth. She felt her clit twitch, she moaned, her fingers digging into his back. He bit it, groaning, and sucked. The sound of skin against skin fell against the walls and the table creaked with the fast movement. 

 

 

“Cullen... Yes, yes, yes...” He continued to suck on the breast like a babe yearning for milk. The sensation traveled down to her clit and she opened her legs wider and driving him deeper. He groaned as he dove into her faster the wetness of his cock and her mound squelching creating sounds mixed with their moans.  _ Fuck _ …  _ Fuck _ … “So close,” she rocked her hips, ‘close…”

 

 

He didn’t let go of her tit and began to rub her clit without mercy. the multiple sensations assaulted her. She cried out and he groaned as they both were thrown over the edge. Her mound clenching around his pulsating cock while her hips moved uncontrollably. Waves and waves of shock and pulses traveled through her clit and through her mound, dripping down her bottom. He continued to thrust into her and she felt his hot seed fill her mound. “Cullen... Cullen,” she moaned, squeezing her breast, loving the fading orgasm pulses in her clit. His thrusts grew slower as he leaned down on top of her, putting his weight on his forearms not to crush her. 

 

 

One of the nipples of her breast was swollen and red while the other remained untouched. He brought it into his mouth. She groaned. Despite being finished, he was still inside of her and she clenched herself around him, making him groan in return. 

 

 

He cupped her face and his eyes bore into hers, their skin flushed and shone with a sheen of sweat. “Maker’s breath… you’re beautiful.” He whispered, a couple of gold strands stuck to his forehead. She smiled lazily, “Is that so?” He nodded, “the weight of the world rests on your shoulders yet you still wish to spend time with me…” He rested his forehead against hers. “You’d do that for me.” 

 

 

She smiled, capturing his lips with hers. “For you, anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated. <3


End file.
